


You, him and her

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: When you asked him to put you up, you really didn’t know how things would turn out. But even if you had known, would you have done anything differently?
Relationships: F/M/F - Relationship, Threesome - Relationship, two girls/one boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You, him and her

******************************************************  
You heard them before actually seeing them.

The laughter and the talking as they were approaching the house. Their voices loud, cheerful with the soft slurring of someone who has had a bit too much to drink. Someone who has had a very, very good time.

He had offered to put you up for the week you were visiting town and you had accepted. It wasn’t the first time and you had always loved spending time with him. You had also loved the times she came around.

Like tonight. She had come over to invite him to a social gathering and he had accepted, somehow reluctantly at first, because he didn’t want to leave you alone. Only after you had assured him that you would be perfectly fine on your own did he seem relaxed. So, you had stayed behind, preferring the company of your book and soft music to the loud crowd of the bars and the plentiful amount of alcohol that you were sure was now coursing through their bodies.

You were never one to socialize. You preferred your solitude, the comfort of your readings, the caress of your sweet music in your ears. You preferred getting lost in your fictional heros, feel their pain, rejoice in their happiness, bask in their love. Most of your friends and relatives thought you were weird. Not getting out there, not meeting people, not doing all the things people of your age did.  
But you didn’t care. You loved your life. Your safe, protected, innocent life. The fact that your two best friends were famous and gorgeous and successful gave you all the inside information about what contemporary social life meant and you were happy that you had none of it.

Women looking for their next sugar daddy to satisfy their lust for money. Practically selling themselves to the highest bidder.  
Men going out in search of naive little girls to promise the world to just for a quick and easy fuck. They sometimes didn’t even make it to their homes but preferred to do it even in the bathroom of the hip club they frequented.

No.

You didn’t want that. You wanted love, connection. You wanted to trust someone enough to let them have you.  
Have your body.  
Have your mind.

So, you had sunk in the soft, plush living room sofa, sipping your glass of wine and listening to the soft melody that was coming from the sound system and was covering the apartment like a warm blanket. You were almost on the verge of dozing off when the front door opened fast and almost hit the wall behind it startling you. It was followed by giggles and drunk whispering, urging each other to keep quiet.  
“Ssssshhhhhh! You’ll wake her…” you heard her voice and you lifted yourself just a little from your hiding spot on the huge couch. The back of the couch was to them and the room was sparsely lit, the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner of the room right next to the door. That allowed you to peak just a little with no one realizing you were there. The minute the door closed, a loud thud was heard as her back hit the hard wood. His lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily as his hand went under her skirt. Breaths came faster and her moans became louder as his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled. His tongue licked a path from the base of her ear, along her pulse vein all the way to the exposed part of her neck. He sucked and bit at the tender spot and she wrapped her arms around him, whispering for him to go harder, urging him to fuck her right there against the door. A small ripping sound was heard and his hand emerged from under her skirt, tossing a small piece of underwear behind his back. His face travelled lower, spreading kisses over her chest and licking between her breasts. Her sheer white shirt was in his path so in a matter of seconds, that too was ripped in half, exposing her black, lace bra. His big hands cupped both her breasts and squeezed, twisting her nipples, tugging them and finally sealing his mouth over the right one.

You were transfixed with what was going on in front of you. Mesmerized by how their bodies reacted to one another. It had never really crossed your mind that they could be anything more than friends. You had known them for a long time and although everybody always commented on how good they would look together, they had laughed it off. Maybe they had been lying all that time or maybe the alcohol had worked its magic on them.

He was now kneeling at her feet, her skirt raised around her waist and her right leg thrown over his shoulder. You felt a lump in your throat and you swallowed hard as you heard him moan how sweet her pussy was before burying his face between her legs. Her hands held on his shoulders for support, her chest rising and falling quickly as he was eating her. Obscene sounds reached your ears and the image in front of you was getting hotter by the minute. The sound of his lips sucking on her clit, the whining escaping her lips as her hand fisted in his hair, keeping him close. The soft light was almost strategically placed and it gave you a clear look of what he was doing to her. You could see his tongue licking her, spreading her pussy lips open. Moving slowly all the way up to her clit and sucking it between his lips. You could see his hand, grazing up her thigh, moving upwards, reaching her entrance. You could see two thick fingers disappearing inside her, aiding his tongue in fucking this gorgeous woman who was whimpering and begging shamelessly for more.

You weren’t sure if you were supposed to make your presence known. Maybe you should have done it when they had first walked in the room but you had never imagined how things would have gone down. But the more you watched, the more you liked what you saw. You liked watching her writhe and shake as he was fucking her with his tongue, stopping every now and then to tell her how good she tasted, how he wanted to drive his cock inside her and fuck her senseless. You found yourself being turned on by them and although you didn’t want to admit it even to yourself, you would gladly be a part of that if you were given the chance. Or if you had the guts to go with your need.

My God!  
What were you thinking of?  
How can you be lusting over two of your closer friends like that?

And that thought reassured you that you shouldn’t disturb them. Maybe they would soon take everything to the bedroom and this whole thing would be over. In the state they were in they wouldn’t spot you. If you kept really really quiet, they would pass you by and everything would be over soon.

But fate had other plans. Your grandma chose this exact moment to call. Her name and photo shone on the screen and the ringtone sounded rudely and loudly, making them both stop and turn towards the source of the sound, instantly spotting you in your hiding place. You froze to your spot and the only thing you could do was look from the flashing, ringing phone to them and then back to the phone till it stopped ringing.

His fingers slid out of her and she lowered her leg, the skirt falling over her thighs covering her pussy. He got off his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand looked first at you and then at her.  
“Well, well. I think we have ourselves a little audience there, babe!” He smirked, earning an appreciative “hhhhmmmmhhh” from her.  
“Come out of your hiding spot, little one. There’s no reason to hide. I mean, we’re all adults here. We ain’t doing anything wrong, now, are we?”  
His voice was a low, sensual drawl, ordering you to do as you were told. Your body responded immediately and you rose up from behind the couch, straightening your loose t-shirt and trying to adjust your boy shorts so they could go a little lower, hide your legs a bit better. But to no avail. He turned around and extended his hand to her in an inviting gesture. Her small hand disappeared in his big one and the both walked, surprisingly steadily, towards you. When they reached the couch, he released her hand and sat down, his long legs rudely spread open, his arm draped over the back of the plush piece of furniture that was your perfect spot until some minutes ago. She had moved somewhere where you couldn’t see her but you still felt the heat of her skin without her even touching you. You could smell her scent, a mixture of her perfume and the slick that you were sure was dripping from her.

Everything you had witnessed kept replaying in your head and you couldn’t make eye contact with either of them so you kept your eyes cast down, fidgeting and shifting your weight from one leg to the other.You could feel his eyes burning you. “Awe, look at this shy, little baby!” She said and you realized that she was actually standing directly behind you. “Isn’t she pretty?”  
“How long have you been hiding here, baby girl?” He asked, his voice hot and low. “How much did you see?”

“Everything.” You barely whispered, feeling your cheeks burning up.

“Did you now? And…?” He pressed, not set on making this easy for you. “Why didn’t you make your presence known? Why did you stay hidden?”

You just wished for the ground to open up and swallow you. How could you confess that you had liked what you saw so much that you didn’t want them to stop. How can you admit that you wanted that for yourself too? So many emotions that you never thought existed in you made their presence known and practically felt like someone had slapped you across the face. You couldn’t even bring yourself to answer so you just shrugged.

“Oh, come on now J!” Came her voice from behind your back. You felt her hand moving your hair away from your neck and her breath close to your ear. “Can’t you see you’re embarrassing our friend?” Goosebumps spread throughout your body and a small sigh left your lips before you had a chance to stop it. “Tell me, darling…” she continued, leaning even closer, “Did you like what you saw? Is that why you didn’t tell us you were here?”

You dared to look at where he was sitting and you saw him watching you intently. His eyebrow cocked, his eyes shining in mischief and his palm rubbing his thigh slowly. You felt her breath burning your skin, everything that had happened playing on loop in your head and all ability to speak had obviously left you. So you moaned an obscene, incoherent sound that was more or less a “yes”.  
“Mmmmhhhmmmm. Heard that J? She liked what she saw. This pretty, little thing here liked seeing you eating my pussy. Fucking me with your tongue and your fingers.”

“Yeah. I can’t blame her babe. I mean, you know how much I love making you come on my tongue. How much your whimpers, your moans, your taste turn me on.” He was looking dead set into your flushed face and you knew that this was an epic mistake about to happen. You should have told them you were there. You should…

“Say, darling… All the while you were watching us…”

Oh oh! Here it comes.

“… What were you thinking of? Were you thinking that this would be something you’d like to be a part of? Something that you’d like to experience? Because I have to admit…” he said, bending his head low and lacing his fingers together, “… me and her have talked about it. Considered suggesting it to you…”

Your eyes were focused on the way he was moving his fingers. Lacing and unlacing them, drawing your attention to them.

“And I guess there’s no better opportunity than the one your curious little self provided us with. So…” he said, getting up from the couch and standing in front of you. His finger touched your chin, tilting your head up so you were now staring in his eyes, “… what do you say we give this a try? You… me… and her.”

His body was so close to you, your breasts almost touching his hard chest, all the while you felt her arm snaking around your waist, traveling under your T-shirt and pressing your back to her front. Her lips found your ear and her tongue licked the shell. “Please say yes, baby girl.” She whispered. “I wanna see for myself how good you taste.”

Her mouth had moved lower, her lips planting small kisses along their way till she stopped at the spot where your neck met your shoulder. Your body responded on its own, making the decision for you so you moved your head to the left, giving her better access. You threw caution to the wind and decided to take your chance with this. You may regret it later but right now every fiber of your body was screaming at you to say yes. So you bit your lower lip and nodded your head in agreement.

“What was that, baby girl?” J asked as he ran his fingertips along your jawline and tracing the line of your pulse.

“Yes… mmmmm… yes please. I want that.” You finally managed to put thought into words and that earned you an appreciative moan from him and a sweet giggle from her as her lips were still touching your skin.

Her arms, still around your waist, motioned for you to turn around so you were now facing her.

“Lift your arms, baby” she whispered and you complied as you felt her helping you. The T- shirt slid effortlessly off your body and over your head and ended up next to your feet.  
“Now, those pretty boy shorts of yours need to come off.” You heard him behind your back and you turned your head just in time to see him bend his head low and place small kisses along your spine all the while his fingers hooked at the waistband of your underwear and slowly pull them down. When they were pooled around your ankles he softly commanded : “Come on baby. Step out of them.”  
You felt like you were in a trance, your senses starting to overload but you managed to do so.

“Look at her J. Look how pretty she is.” She leaned forward and traced your pulse vein with her finger, following it down your neck and then moving over to your shoulder where she slowly lowered the strap of your bra. Your skin tingled and goosebumped as she repeated the same thing with your other strap.

“Be a good boy, J and unhook her bra for me.” She said, looking over your shoulder to where he was standing.

“Yes, babe.” He answered and the very next second your bra was lying on the floor over the rest of your clothes.

“My God, you’re so beautiful baby girl. Your skin is so soft…” His hand brushed your hair off your shoulder, “… your scent is so sweet.” His lips found that sweet spot just below your ear and you felt him suck the delicate skin. She touched your cheek, her thumb caressing you and when she leaned in to kiss you, you welcomed her. You circled your arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. You had never, not even in your wildest dreams, thought that this would be a situation you’d find yourself in. A beautiful woman kissing you, her tongue licking along your lips, her teeth softly biting them all the while the most perfect male specimen was sucking your neck, marking you as his. As theirs.

At some point, you didn’t even know exactly when, he left his place and out of the corner of your eye you saw him sitting on the couch again, looking at you and her. She was kissing you hungrily, demandingly and her hand had moved to cup your breast, gently twisting your nipple between her fingers. You were gracelessly trying to unclasp her bra but not really succeeding, you just yanked it down her arms, freeing her breasts. Breaking the kiss, you pulled back a few inches and looked at her. She was breathless too, her own lips swollen by the kiss you had shared. It was your turn to kiss her neck, biting and licking her skin till you reached the mound of her left breast. You bent low and sealed your mouth around her nipple while the palm of your hand was rubbing over her other pink peak. The way you were bent gave him the perfect opportunity to caress your ass. His big palms covered your globes almost completely and he squeezed, opening you up. Your moans got tangled with hers as you were still torturing her, both with your mouth and your hand and his fingers slid between your legs and along your slit.

“Fuck. Her pussy is dripping. You gotta taste this.” He said to her as he pushed two of his fingers inside you and moved them a couple of times, coating them with your slick. The delightful stretch of his fingers and the slow way he was moving them in and out of you made your legs almost buckle. You were sure you would faint by the amount of pleasure that smile movement gave you but he pulled them out and getting up from his spot walked over to her and brushed them over her lips. You straightened up and looked at her, as her tongue licked her lips, cleaning them off your juice. He kissed her almost immediately, sucking on her tongue, tasting whatever had remained of you from her lips. When there was nothing left, she broke the kiss and fumbling with his belt and zipper, pulled his pants and underwear down in one quick move. He got rid of them, along with his shirt and T- shirt and was now sitting again on the couch, legs open, his hand around his dick which was already hard and leaking.

She turned to you and smiled and you knew what she had in mind. You both walked over to him and knelt at his feet. She took his cock in her small hand and pumped it a few times. She pulled you close again and kissed you before guiding your mouth over the swollen head of his dick. “Take it all in, baby.” She whispered, pulling your hair away from your face so he could have a good look of what you were doing. You swallowed him, till you felt him hit the back of your throat and then started bobbing your head, sealing your lips tight around him.

“Fuck, babygirl. You suck him so good. But come on…” she cut you off, “… leave some for me.” You took him out of your mouth with a pop and looked at her.

“We can share.” You said in all seriousness. She licked the vein running along his dick, flattening her tongue till she reached the head. Pulling you close, she motioned for you to do the same thing on the other side. You found a rhythm licking and sucking him, when the one was moving up the other was moving down. Your tongue met hers repeatedly and at some point you ended up kissing her again as you were both pumping him.

“Girls, girls, girls… you need to stop. I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.” He said and you both giggled like someone who had achieved a goal.

“Come on, get up and sit on the couch darling.” She coaxed you, winking at you. You did so, taking a spot right next to him.

“Spread your legs for me.” She ordered and moved between them the moment you did so. “Is this the most beautiful pussy you’ve ever seen, or what?” She asked but not really wanting an answer.  
“Mmmmhhmmm.” He agreed. “You need to eat her. Taste her.”

She placed her hands on your thighs, keeping your legs spread wide and after moaning appreciatively, licked a straight line from the lower part of your pussy all the way up to your clit. Moving her fingers even higher up on your thighs, she opened up your pussy lips and pushed her tongue deep inside you. She kept fluttering her tongue inside you, feeling waves of pleasure washing over you. You wanted to beg her to stop, beg her to never stop when the next thing she did completely drove you insane. She moved a little higher, sealing her lips on your clit and sucking hard all the while two of her fingers had taken the place previously occupied by her tongue. She was sliding them in and out of you slowly, fucking you. Your hands desperately tried to hold on to something, reached out into nothing in an effort to control the shaking of your body till they got tangled in her hair and pulled. You tried to tell her to go faster. To keep fucking you till you come. But no sound could come out of your mouth apart from a string of obscene, hot curses. She stopped sucking your clit and twisting her hand around used her thumb to rub hard circles on your tortured bud while diving back into giving you the best pussy eating you had ever experienced. You felt the coil in the pit of your stomach winding and you were scared this would end soon. She felt you clenching around her fingers and that’s when she came up from between your legs. Her lips were glistening, covered with your slick and she smiled at you as she slipped her finger out of your dripping pussy, making you ache at the loss. Crawling on your body, she kissed you, letting you taste exactly what she had been tasting all this time and then turning to J who was watching under pleasure hooded eyes, extended her hand to him. He immediately took it and cleaned her fingers of your juice.

“Doesn’t she taste amazing?” She whispered to him and he moaned his agreement. “Come on baby.” She continued, turning to him again, “I wanna see you fucking her.” And then turning to you, “You want that, darling? You wanna feel his cock deep inside your tight pussy?”

You nodded your head, wanting anything and everything that would keep giving you pleasure. “Good. Now, J get up, sweetheart. Enough sitting around and doing nothing. You, baby girl, lie down on your back and spread those beautiful legs wide.” You both did as she instructed you and he knelt on the couch with one knee while keeping the other leg on the floor. He licked his palm and wrapped it around his throbbing dick. He pumped himself a couple of times and throwing your leg over his shoulder, aligned the head of his cock with your pussy lips. You turned and looked at her, standing on the side, watching the scene in front of her and you wanted her close. Closer. So right before he was about to sink inside you, you said : “Come closer. Please…” you begged. She smiled and coming closer, she placed her knees on either side of your head, looking towards him, who was patiently waiting for both of you to be ready. You had never been more thankful for the big, plush couch than you were now. Raising your arms, you circled her thighs and drew her pussy over your mouth. That was when he sank deep inside you in one fast thrust. You were so wet that there was no difficulty. He kept a steady, slow rhythm fucking you, rubbing your clit with his thumb while you were devouring her pussy, spreading her lips open with your tongue. She was riding your face and you felt her rubbing her clit with her fingers. You kept eating her, lapping at the juice that had started dripping out of her, needing to take everything she had to give you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she kept repeating and you speared your tongue and drove it deep inside her.

“Her pussy is so tight! Wish there was a way for you to feel what I’m feeling.” He said as his pace picked up. “She’s taking my cock so well. God, I can feel her stretching to take me and it’s so hot!”  
“Mmmmmm, I’m sure baby. But, I gotta tell you, I’m gonna come on her tongue if she keeps doing what she’s doing.”

When you heard that, you stopped for a second and said, “I want you to come. I want you to give me everything you have. And then, I want you to turn around and have J fuck you while you’re kissing me.” You had no idea where this courage to utter those words had come from but you didn’t care. “You heard me J? You can’t come until she has and then you are going to fuck this sweet pussy I’m eating till she comes again.”

“Yes, ma’am” he answered and stopped moving, staying buried deep inside you. Pulling her down on your eager mouth again, you wrapped your lips around her clit and started sucking, while using your fingers to fuck her. It only took a few swipes of your tongue and the cooking of your fingers inside her to make her come. She came hard on your mouth and you licked her and drank her up. You lapped at her till she was completely clean and then patting her thigh, motioned for her to lie on top of you, with her ass in the air.

“Come on J. Fuck her. But I want your fingers inside me.” You ordered and he slipped out of you and pushed inside her. His cock was covered with your slick and he sank deep in one thrust. The moment his dick was out of you, he replaced it with three of his thick fingers and fucked both of you in tandem. She was licking the lobe of your ear, whispering how much she loved the taste of your pussy, how perfectly you had eaten her and how she wanted to fuck you again. Moving lower she sucked at the spot where your neck met your shoulder and left another mark on your skin, right next to the one J had left a while ago. You felt her breasts brush against yours with every thrust of his cock inside her and her mouth slipped between them and inhaling. “Your scent is intoxicating, baby. Your scent, your taste, everything. It drives me insane.” She murmured, her lips burning your skin. She shifted to your left, sealing her lips over your nipple and fluttering her tongue over it, again and again till it was painfully erect. You grabbed her head, fisting her hair and arching your back as much as you could.

“Mmmmmm, fuck yes. Just like that baby. Keep doing that.” You begged and she bit at your peak making you scream in pleasure.

“Fuck her harder J. Fuck me harder. Make us come!” You ordered him and added, “Fill her up. I wanna see your cum slide down her legs when you pull out of her. Fuck us now!”

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” he barely had a chance to say and you knew he was coming deep inside her. You pulled her head up and sealed your lips on hers, drowning her cries of pleasure as you felt her writhing and shaking, sure his release had triggered hers as well. His fingers faltered for only a second but he resumed his work immediately. He was fucking you and rubbing your clit while she was sucking and biting at your nipple again, twisting the other one between her fingers. You felt you were close and you begged for him to go faster, harder and they both did, the pleasure borderline reaching pain as she was still biting your sensitive nipples. You came hard, drenching his fingers with your come, hugging her and letting their names fall from your lips like a prayer, like a curse.He collapsed to the side, right next to you, while she was still on top of you, kissing your chest and moaning in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

You didn’t know how much time had passed till he found the strength to get up. “Come on girls. I think we should head for the bedroom.” He invited, extending his hand to help her rise from top of you. She reluctantly did so and you took his other hand and got up too. He hugged you both and led you to the bedroom where he pulled the cover back and laid down on his right side. You followed suit, laying in front of him and lastly she climbed in, on her left side facing you. His arm draped over both your bodies, his lips resting at the nape of your neck. Your leg went between hers, your thigh touching her pussy and her hand rested on your breast. She leaned in and kissed your lips, whispering : “Goodnight, baby girl.” You mumbled something that sounded as goodnight and the last thing you remembered before dozing off was his lips on your shoulder, kissing you.

**************************************************


End file.
